This invention relates to generally to a lift mechanism, the principal of which can be used for lifting various types of vehicles, such as motorcycles, bicycles, and other vehicles, to elevate them, and provide additional storage room for such vehicles particularly during their period of non usage.
Various types of vehicle storage means have been provided in the art. As for example, the patent to Villars, U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,222, shows a lifting device. In this particular instance, the device appears to be used at a service station, for use for lifting an appliance, such as a motor car, or touring car, so that it can be serviced.
The patent to Rosen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,304, shows a height adjustable vehicle parking apparatus. This is a device that is used for storing and parking vehicles which includes a height adjustable means for supporting a vehicle boom, at various heights, to provide intermediate and upstanding stances that permit shifting of the vehicle once parked. It appears this device utilizes various types of hydraulic cylinders, and piston means, to elevate various vehicles.
The patent to Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,310, shows a double deck parking device. This device also can be used for providing multiple level parking for automobiles. It also appears to utilize various types of levers, with hydraulic cylinders, for lifting of the shown vehicle.
Another patent to Rosen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,222, shows an electrically driven car lift apparatus for home use. This device is also designed to provide for multi level parking, in the home and utilizes a chain drive, to elevate any vehicle.
Foreign patents mostly Japanese Publications describe other lifts. For example, Japanese patent No. 129,129 shows the use of a screw drive for elevating the vehicle and its platform. Japanese patent No. 173,481 shows another type of lifting device, which includes a pair of columns to raise a vehicle. Japanese patent No. 173,482 shows what appears to be a hydraulic type of lifting device for raising of its shown platform. The Japanese patent No. 193,296, describes another type of lift, which apparently operates upon a chain type drive. Japanese patent No. 144,368, shows some type of a multiple storage means for motorcycles, or the like. Finally, the Japanese patent No. 287,923 shows a type of lifting mechanism for elevating vehicles. This appears to operate off of a lever mechanism system for elevating its upper rack.
These are examples of prior art known to the applicant.